


Безбожники

by Carth



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carth/pseuds/Carth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Приторные закаты не несут никакого смысла - Лорел выцарапывает это на алебастровой коже Коннора; почти пустая бутылка валяется рядом - Уолш считает, что безбожники вроде них долго не живут.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безбожники

Главная Фэндомы Фильмы и сериалы Как избежать наказания за убийство  
Безбожники +7  
Невидимая Звезда  
Невидимая Звезда   
автор  
Как избежать наказания за убийство

Основные персонажи:  
Коннор Уолш, Лорел Кастильо  
Пэйринг:  
Коннор/Лорел  
Рейтинг:  
R  
Жанры:  
Гет, Ангст, AU, Songfic  
Предупреждения:  
OOC, Нецензурная лексика  
Размер:  
Драббл, 2 страницы, 1 часть  
Статус:  
закончен

Награды от читателей:

Пока нет  
Описание:  
Приторные закаты не несут никакого смысла - Лорел выцарапывает это на алебастровой коже Коннора; почти пустая бутылка валяется рядом - Уолш считает, что безбожники вроде них долго не живут.

Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Разрешение.

Примечания автора:  
Twenty One Pilots - Heathens 

ОТП, этим все сказано. Коливер слишком сладкий, уж простите, но Уолш для меня навсегда шикарный мудак.

Редактировать шапку  
Оценка: + 7  
в 1 сборнике   
Пока нет отзывов

Яндекс.Директ  
Тупит компьютер? Раздражает?

Компьютер будет работать как новый! Установим Windows за 330 руб.!  
proservicegroup.ru  
19 июня 2016, 09:50  
Выбрать цвет текста Выбрать цвет фона 100% Выбрать размер отступов 100% Выбрать размер шрифта   
Twenty One Pilots - Heatens

Коннор - мраморная статуя - натужно улыбается, и Лорел все же хочется наложить на себя руки - они проебали свои жизни уже давно. 

Коннор - системная ошибка в чётко выстроенном алгоритме жизни - смеётся, как истеричка, и сжимает - почти ломает - пальцы Лорел в своих. 

— Ты красивая.

— А ты пьяный и гей, - у неё океан нерастраченной обиды и горький привкус водки на корне языка; Лорел позволяет Уолшу облокотиться на себя и упивается его слабостью.

Пьяный Коннор утыкается ей в ключицу, обжигая тихим "Оливер", и шевелит влажными губами, задевая кожу на шее. Коннор - почти дохлый, разлагающийся - тыкается слепо носом, ищет тепло там, где, по сути, ситуация хуже собственной.

Кастильо ведь насквозь гнилая. Пустая, блеклая, с немного кислым привкусом водки и сангрии - Коннор в испанских винах не силён. Он ведёт мутным взглядом по бледному лицу и не замечает ничего особенного. Максимум - обречённость на дне маслянистого зрачка. 

Кастильо напивается в хлам, бормочет что-то о секретах, будто прячется за завесой из кровавых улыбок Киттинг, словно спастись может от бушующего моря безумия в глазах Уолша. Он пригревает место рядом в палате какой-нибудь элитной лечебницы для Микаэллы и щерится, когда рядом падает Лорел - у них отношения и близко не дружественные, всего лишь кровь на руках на двоих, да ужаривший в голову виски.

— Будь ты хоть каплю трезвой, не сидела бы тут, - шипит Коннор, впиваясь короткими ногтями в запястья - Лорел зовет его "девчонкой" и в который раз желает сдохнуть от таблеток или СПИДа.

— Будь ты хоть каплю умным, то не гнил бы здесь со мной, - голос в Лорел ломкий и в лёгких тысячи осколков несказанных фраз.

На запястьях у Лорел сходящие красноватые полумесяцы – Коннор льёт на них коллекционный виски из последних запасов и упивается болью на лице.

Ему откровенно плевать на номер Фрэнка на её быстром наборе и спящего в их уютном-таком-гейско-приторном гнездышке Оливера. Коннор все тот же нарцисс, впитывает в себя чужую боль и давится, расцарапывая снова и снова горло и чужие узкие запястья.

Мир катится в ебеня, когда Кастильо позволяет Уолшу жаться к ней во время затяжных алкогольных каникул и выдыхать колечки сизого дыма в сладко-розоватое небо.

Приторные закаты не несут никакого смысла - Лорел выцарапывает это на алебастровой коже Коннора; почти пустая бутылка валяется рядом - Уолш считает, что безбожники вроде них долго не живут. 

За заживо гниющими никто не следует; выкарабкивайтесь сами, глупые фанатики.

Бог за их спинами давно уже спился.


End file.
